fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Evil One
Evil One Universally Dangerous Thing Most people from the universe who told the legend that nobody mentions a name and no one can not name a name. If anyone tries to dare to name or know the name, it will be cursed to be free from the mouth by calling a name. No one must dare to say it. Angry Miyamoto Very angry Miyamoto is very furious at those groups who come to her to join their rank without explanation. She is the first one who said a no to them and tells them she has a team, XIA. But one of these team dares to break the law by telling Miyamoto that something destroyed her parents and sister. She turns to one, asking one why one is not coming to her all before that time. The one tells her that we had been become one of these stones what enpowers us through the requirement of the gathering stones. She asked who or what killed her parents and sister. Making a Deal Making a deal with Miyaoto, she has to join the group and the one will tell her who or what it is in which she has no choice to break the other law. Miyamoto asks who Evil One is in which fears the others not able to answer the question. The one tells Miyamoto not to ask too much questions. Panthius and Cassandra Panthius is supposed to get the stone to become one of them, but Cassandra visioned whatever happened would have killed either Panthius or Miyamoto as a result if they got a stone. When Miyamoto obtained the stone, the stone destroyed the place in which requires its powers. The stone reveals to her through seeing inside of the stone why it has to destroy the land because no one must know the name of the land. Cassandra realizes that she misunderstand what she saw and learns that she can see in some objects too. She thought it was people only through what she saw, but she did not know that she can see objects through what she saw, too. However, Miyamoto claims what the stone names her in the name of its power--Fire. She asks Cassandra to join her side, but Cassandra tells her that she refuses to go fight against the deadly powerful one who killed too many people eon ago and decides to join with Panthius to leave the space. Finally facing the Evil One She has been learning that Evil One had been killing her teammates in the gatherings--Power Stones. She is saved by Pause and Regent, the ones who are not allowing her to fight alone against Evil One because they knew Fire can stop the Evil One with a few teammates in the future. Fire told Pause and Regent to get out of her way and wanted them to go to Xia, but they do not want it. They told her that she can not beat the Evil One because Evil One has too many stones that will kill her and steal her stone. Evil One fails to kill Pause and Regent because Regent sends Pause to pause a time before Evil One makes an attempt by killing them at same time. Category:Villain Character Category:Character